His Last Moments
by CyraAideen
Summary: Fred's last moments, and his thoughts about the love of his life.


**Okay this is just going to be a bunch of drabbles where when I'm hit by insperation I'll post something. It's basically a bunch of one-shots of the last moments of people who died anytime during the Harry Potter saga. So I hope you enjoy it. Because honestly if you think about it, this stuff could be true, theirs nothing that says it not, er... right?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything concerning Harry Potter. Get it through your wee little brains. **

* * *

It was like an out of body experience, that's what it was like. It didn't hurt, their was no pain, just regret. So much regret. He regretted that he couldn't tell Mum and Dad that he loved them one more time. That he couldn't see Charlie, see if he survived this war. That he couldn't see Bill, tease him about his marrying a veela again. That was fun. Couldn't tell Percy that he forgave him for acting like a royal prat. That he couldn't see his twin, see George, have a little more time with him. He would miss his twin, if he could miss him wherever he was going. He regretted not being able to see Ron, to tell him what a great job he did during his Hogwarts year, did better things than he ever did, helping Harry fight Voldermort. Because as much as he would like to believe he could, he wasn't sure he would have had the courage Ron had to fight Voldermort year after year with Harry and Hermione. He would regret not being able to see Ginny, his precious little sister, the only girl in a family of boys. She would need someone to protect her from the boys, though he imagined Harry would be able to do that now. He regretted not being able to tell Harry what a marvelous job he had done saving the world. But what he regretted the most was not telling Hermione how much he loved her.

He had told no one, not even his own twin, so there would be no one to tell her. He should have told her, but he had been to scared of the rejection he was sure would come. He new that she fancied Ron, and who was he to come between that. He had barely talked to her at all since he had met her, besides teasing her. So it was ridiculous to think that she could love him, ridiculous. Or that's what he told himself every time there seemed to be a chance that she might like him. He had thought she had liked him during her fourth year, everything had pointed toward her liking him. He could feel her eyes on him in the great hall, in the common room, and he had caught her several times staring at him. Those couple times he had caught her staring, their had been a fire in her eyes, a fire that threatened to consume him should he ever touch it. When ever he talked to her, she would stutter, blush, all the fire gone. It made him wonder exactly what she was thinking when she watched him. He had thought that she liked him, but he had turned out to be wrong, so wrong. He was going to tell her over summer, and he had it all planned out, and then with one overheard conversation his plans had gone spiraling away. He had walked past his parents room and heard something that made him freeze.

"She likes him, it's so blindingly obvious Arthur. Think about it. Grand-babies, and she'll be part of the family." his mom's voice. Where they talking about Hermione and him? So she really did like him?

"Calm down Molly. We don't know that for sure. And even if she does like him, it's much to early to be thinking about grandchildren."

"I know, but her and Ron make such a cute couple.." he had stopped listening after he had heard Ron's name. Hermione didn't like Ron. Did she? But he hadn't been sure, so he had decided to wait, to observe the pair for a couple days, and what he saw had him ready to be sick.

It was true, there was no other way to explain the way her eyes followed him, how she got so worried when he got hurt, no mistaken the blush that crept over her face when he smiled at her. He was ready to be sick. He had been so close to making a complete and utter fool of himself. She didn't watch him anymore, he should have noticed that, but she didn't. He never felt her eyes on him anymore. Maybe she had harbored some fanciful crush on him during the school year, but whatever it was, it was gone. Unfortunately his feelings for her wouldn't go away. No matter what he tried he couldn't help the feelings that rose up in him whenever he saw her. His feelings where there to stay. He tried to ignore it, to pretend that it would go away. But even he couldn't ignore that rush of joy when she smiled at him, just him. That blinding anger he was consumed by whenever she cried. That overwhelming need to hug her, to tell her what she meant to him. He couldn't deny the fact that he watched her every moment he got, that it was her catching him staring now, instead of the other way around. It was him that had fallen for her. He had fallen' completely and irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger.

So yes, if there was anything he regretted more than anything, it was the fact that he hadn't told her what she meant to him. Because she had been his everything, the one he had wanted to spend life with. But he was dead now, so maybe it was better that she wasn't consumed with the grief that would have come had they been together, maybe it was better for her that she didn't know. Yet he couldn't stop that selfish desire to want her to grieve, if only to know that she cared enough to grieve. He would love her for eternity. Who knows, maybe one day far into the future when she joined him in whatever peaceful oblivion he was headed to, maybe they could be together. Maybe he would get another chance to tell her what she meant to him. But for now knowing that she is alive and safe was enough for him. Yes, death didn't hurt, but regrets certainly did.

So his last thoughts where of her. How her laugh sounded so bright, like it could chase away the clouds. How her voice sounded like bells. He wanted to listen to her for all eternity. The last thing that he really saw before he died was her face imprinted on the back of his eyeleads. Her beautiful honey eyes, that where always filled with so much love, or with so much anger that sparks threatened to fly out of them. His last thoughts where of her, and how much he loved her.

-Fred Weasley

* * *

**Well what do you think? Was it any good? What person should I do next? **

** Review people! Review! **


End file.
